As part of our studies to elucidate the mechanism of action of BRS-3 agonists, we have preliminary data that BRS-3 agonists increase metabolic rate via stimulating brown adipose tissue. These studies are being confirmed and expanded upon. In order to study the specific cells, sites, tissues, and transmitters by which BRS-3 acts, we are generating the following tools: 1) a conditional knockout floxed Brs3 mouse, 2) a knockin mouse with Cre recombinase driven by Brs3, and 3) a BAC transgenic mouse with Brs3 driving GFP expression. The long-term investment required to generate and validate these tools is expected to yield great rewards in future years. We are collaborating with Merck, using selective BRS-3 compounds (particularly the agonists MK-5046 and MK-7255). Additionally, work on BRS-3 that I was involved with at Merck Research Laboratories prior to my arrival at NIDDK continues to be guided through to publication.